Battle of Orsinium
by Cain A067
Summary: A small tale of an Orc's honor during the final moments of Orsinium's days.   Need constructive criticism


(FOLLOWING STUFF IS MADE-UP AND BASED UPON NOVELS, TALES, ACCOUNTS, AND NEARBY KNOWLEDGE AND AGGRESSION OF ORSINIUM.)

Unknown Date-Fifth Era-Orsinium

Larek, an Orc Captain in Orsinium. The Weather was very cold in the Wrothgarian Mountains, unusually more so today. Larek had a bad feeling about what was going to happen today. Larek paced around a gangway that laced around the defensive wall of Outer Orsinium. His armor was clicking and clacking as he walked forward, his armor was engraved with Orcish designs, it looked like basic Heavy Orc Armor, except it had a magical dark tinge to it, most Orc's think of Magic as a weak thing, but **smart** Orc's know how to fight and survive. He smiled as he saw the recruit's training near the Western Guard Tower. Larek was a mean and stern looking Orc, more so than usual. He had a dark scar running down over his right eye, he has a light skin tone, light green more so a pale green, he was a heavy-set Orc, a juggernaut among monsters.

Larek shrugged his body, his giant ebony warhammer rested on his back, the merciless thing was forged by him, for him. "Arob!" Larek shouted down to a smaller Orc talking to four different recruits, he looked up with a confused smile "Yeah Larek?" he yelled back. "What's the status on those scouts we sent out a few hours back?" Larek said. "Um, they haven't reported back." he said, Arob walked up the stairs excusing himself from the recruits, "Larek, I feel like something is wrong." Arob said. "Yeah, I smell a raid or ambush. Do you think it might be Raiders?" Larek said and as soon as he said that he knew the sound that roared over the hills.

"Just like the past, Hammerfell and High Rock." Larek said and smiled.

"All Orcs to arms!" Larek shouted "The Battle of Orsinium is here!" Larek jumped down from the wall, he runs to the Barracks. He banged on the door "Up and Arms Boys, the fight is here." Roars come from inside, several Orc's sprint from inside. A small Orc Teen runs up to Larek, he hands him a letter, it bears the royal seal. "Sir, it's from the Chief, he want's you to stay your ground. Were to fight here at all costs." the Teen said.

"Of course, all for Trinimac, if you say more for Malacath, if you say." Larek said. "If the **Nobles**, here you say that...your in trouble." the Teen told Larek.

Larek ran for the Main Gates, all his men and Arob were waiting and gathering there for his lead. "Well Boys, Redguards and Bretons are out there waiting to kill us and take over our land! They don't care for Orc's, but if they are trying so hard to kill us that means we're a threat to them!" he yelled, the men roared with their weapons in the air. "You hear that Boy's that's the smell of fear!"

Orc Archers are firing constant barrages of arrows, firebolts go overhead from outside of the walls, orcs lay dead before the gates even open, Larek charges busting through the gates before they open, he wields his Warhammer, he swipes his hammer through the crowds of Redguard Alik'r and Breton Wizards, dozens upon dozens of Redguard-Breton forces were laying strewn upon the field, Orc's were dying too, but in less few numbers.

Larek ducked and rolled, his hammer flew through the air, it crushed a Redguard's skull his guts blew out of his head. A breton looked in horror as his legs were amputated from his body. This was war, but especially this was an Orc War.

Larek killed the last remnants of the Redguard and Bretons, and so did his men they roared with valor and vigor as they saw them fleeing, as the rushed to kill them off for good, they stepped over the steep incline of the hill, there was a massive army waiting for them.

"Malacath help us." Larek said as he looked upon the earth-trembling army of the Redguard-Breton combined forces. He looked to his surviving men and Arob "One last stand?" Larek said to Arob. "Sure Larek, I'm guessing the Nobles and the Chief are high-tailing it out of here while we safeguard their cowardly actions." Arob said dismissively "Yeah, but Malacath will give us rewards in the end, he will smile upon the true Orsimer today." he yelled to his men.

They took one step forward, and all began to charge in unison.

No one knows really what happened to Larek and his men, but Orsinium was destroyed that day, this tale was to tell Larek's bravery and dismissive thoughts about Orsinium's cowardly Nobles.

( Was a short-battle story. Kind of thought some battle along those lines was happening, but my real tale I'm starting to write is of the Mighty Alik'r and the Deserts of Hammerfell. )


End file.
